Ban
Banning is the harshest punishment received in Club Penguin for breaking any of the rules. When a penguin commits an offensive crime, like hacking or swearing, the banned ID appears to the user. The time of a ban ranges from twenty-four hours to being a permanent or endless ban. When a player with an inappropriate or suggestive name is banned, they are given a new name consisting of numbers matching their penguin ID (e.g. "P00000000"). Many penguins don't like this feature, and are usually sad, and angry. If a player wants to create a new penguin on the same email address, and if they made a penguin that is banned on that same email address, it will not let them create a new penguin until the other penguin's ban is over. On some extremely rare occurences, you may get banned by the system if you "talk too much", though it has only happened once with solid proof. In the only video that has ever been found in which this happens, the player was banned because he/she was spawning a lot of messages. So to avoid this, avoid sending the same message over and over. Sometimes there are also bugs in the system which bans you without reason. If this happens, contact the CPT and they will un-ban you right away, and sometimes give you coins as a compensation for the un-fair ban, though its very rare that penguins gets banned because of a bug or a glitch in the Club Penguin environment. Ban Times/types badge and has an 'Okay' button that redirects the player to the Club Penguin homepage.]] *'Warning (Kick):' Attempting a fixed cheat or saying something that an online Moderator does not like. Although uncommon, this will sometimes happen on busier servers if someone tries to fake a bad word into something else. It automatically logs the penguin off, although he can log back on if he/she wants. *'24 Hours:' If players say an inappropriate word, such as the F-word. *'72 Hours:' If players are cheating or hacking Club Penguin. *'Forever (Terminated):' For serious occasions like using hacking programs, or if banned four or more times previously. Category:Misc. Category:Interface Category:Features Reporting Players can help in the banning of rule breakers by reporting them to the Moderators, but if the player suspected has not broken the rules, they will not be punished. If this was used on purpose, the player who falsely reported someone can also be banned in very rare instances when a Moderator sees them report an innocent penguin for fun. If you accidentally reported a penguin for the wrong reason, you can contact Club Penguin to make sure you don't get banned. To learn more about bans, terminations, and reporting, see the List of Club Penguin Rules. Trivia *At the Music Jam 2011, the One Man Band Body Item is in the Neck Item folder. If you try to put it on, you will be banned for 72 hours for saying: "Hacking Neck Layer." If you emailed CP Support about the bug they would un-ban you and give you 5000 Coins as compensation for an unfair ban. *When the Ultimate Jam began, there was a glitch that if you went to the Epic Show stadium, it would say you were banned for 24 hours. This glitch has been fixed *Franky was once banned for messing up to many times. Category:Misc. Category:Interface Category:Features